


The Silhouette of Dark Space (May be Changed Later)

by Wolfgirl37



Series: Voltron Legendary Defender [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguing, Bonding, Eventual Smut?, F/M, Fighting, Hidden Emotions/Crush, Homesickness, Humor, Lions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rivalry, Sick Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, Strong Language, Violence, anti gravity, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl37/pseuds/Wolfgirl37
Summary: Currently Abandoned.Lance has always been there, willing to help the team, though he can be doubtful. His bond with his lion was more than most of the other Paladins, having found her before the others had. Now when Lance notices one member on the team than the others he can't help but feel insecure. His lion however, isn't going to pass up on an opportunity.





	1. Chapter 1 | Lance, don't you Dare!

**Author's Note:**

> Always open to Suggestions/Constructive Criticism  
> Didn't correct a mistake? Drop another comment X3 Just have the full sentence it is in and have the word in parentheses 
> 
> This story is not set after before or after any season, I'm really just winging it, so the canon plotline won't really be a thing!
> 
> First Voltron Story, so I apologize if I mess up in any way. If so, just drop me a comment :)  
> Anyways. I came up with this AU one night, thinking about how the Paladins and their bonds with their lions may effect them. Will they feel pain? Then I came up with the idea to have the lions more with their own mind. Good idea? Pfft, I have no idea!  
> Anyways, yes, this is Klance. I have a few more stories planned for the Klance, multiple XD I honestly like the ship a bit to much, and hopefully you do too! Pfft, if your reading this you have to be~ Anyways, let's get onto the story! 
> 
> Summary;  
> Lance finds something out about his Lion and decides to tell the team.  
> (SLOW BURN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Prologue, Some Backstory and an Introduction.  
> However, we see most of the team and meet the lions and what they are capable of!
> 
> OR
> 
> Lance and his lion have a Bonding Moment and the Team doesn't agree.

From the beginning, from the very first sight of the blue lion, he felt a bond suddenly develop. A bond that was now breakable only by death. As he sat in the control seat and grabbed onto her controls for the first time he felt wave after wave of the bond. His mind flashed through everything she had been through, what she had to do, and importantly, how to control her. At first Lance was overwhelmed, wondering what he would do with his new found friend. Companion. He knew how to command her, surprising the group surrounding him, he knew what to do. From his first commands to flying, he felt the bond strengthen by the minute, and finally she spoke to him. Her voice a soft and gentle rumble in his head.

 _'Welcome, Lance.'_ Lance nearly a panic attack at that point, he didn't feel sure about letting his lion prod at his thoughts and communicate. Those thoughts were suddenly pushed away as they entered their first battle. It was a good way to defeat the enemy, it gave them an edge that couldn't be duplicated with only one of the two. 

However, Lance was still surprised that his lion could communicate with him, let along speak to him. He was nervous at first but as their adventure rolled on and the other paladins started to meet their lions, he had warmed up to her. He soon found out what she wanted to be called-Blue. He felt their bond grow just a little more as she shared a bit about herself. He would converse with her constantly, ranging from joking to venting or anything he wanted to ramble about. Including his growing feelings for a certain member. She would tease him about said member and he begged her not to tell his lion, or even him. Luckily, she felt like listening to him, but she would still joke about it. Over time she began to question him, wanting to know about his relations, what his home was like, and a lot about him. He was hesitant at first but after some time he would ramble on and on, though Blue wouldn't ask him to stop. She would only listen, enjoying the strengthening bond that was forming. He would ask her questions himself after a while but she wouldn't answer them fully. He later came to find out she was homesick, and still mournful over the destruction of her home. He felt bad for her, guilty in a way, it even made him homesick and he would find himself daydreaming about Earth and his family. He knew they were going to get along at that point.. 

One day, as Lance arrived back from a mission, he discovered something that would change everything. As Blue lowered him onto the ground, lowering her head to the ground and letting Lance hop out. As he hopped out of her maw, she closed her jaw and powered off her eyes. He began to walk away before he heard a loud purr from behind him. He spun around to find a blue lioness, lighter undertones and darker blue and red accents standing there, blinking at him. Blue was a few inches taller in his height and Lance felt a pang of fear in the pits of his stomach.

He communicates to his lion in fear, _'B-Blue? What are you doing?'_ He could see the glint of amusement in her yellow eyes as she swung her tail at his fear.

The female lion purrs in response, _'Oh Lance, you're funny! I'm sorry I didn't warn you, but yes, I am able to do this while my main body charges up.'_ Lance opens his mouth to speak but stops, not wanting to draw attention to himself-and give Blue a reason to tease him.

He frowns and looks at her yellow eyes in wonder, _'Well, you still could have told me. It would have really been helpful. I nearly had a heart attack."_ He turns walking away and she follows, standing by his side, nuzzling his hanging hand. 

_'Awe, come on Lance! Don't be that way! Imagine how much fun we can have! Oh, imagine it all.'_ Lance couldn't help but to scratch behind the felines ears, smiling as he pads down the gray colored hallways. 

He breathes in, continuing the conversation as they walk, _'I can't help but be that way! You just suddenly dropped this on me, how do you think I would react?'_ The feline whacks her tail on the back of Lance's thigh.

Lance blushes slightly, replying sharply, _'Don't do that. Especially not around the team. Or. . .'_ The felines looks up at him and gives a friendly growl, her jaws parting to stick out her pink tongue.

 _'Lance, seriously, I apologize, get over it. Let's find something to do.'_ She pauses in her walk to look at him as he continues walking, Lance already knowing it was coming.

_'Finish that sentence Lance.'_

Lance pauses to look back at her and watching her leap up to him to stand by his side. She tilts her head up and stares into his eyes, knowing he was blushing. Lance bites his bottom lip and looks away, not wanting to challenge the female, eye contact wasn't a good thing to do around a scarier predator. _'Blue, seriously, no. I don't have to.'_

She growls at him, loudly mind you, tail lashing at his response. _'Lance, you can't pretend you don't like him. Admit it or get over him. If you don't, then I will have to resort to asking him myself or through his lion.'_

Lance looks at her in fear, a glare on his face, a pink brush of color on his tan cheeks. _'Blue, please no. Stop joking about. . . Him. Plus, he wouldn't even like me, all we do is fight. He seems pretty intent on keeping me as just an teammate. Even then he can't seem to stand being around me.'_ Lance looks down, he had stopped to start pacing in the large hallway. He was running his fingers through his hair, other hand on his shoulder. He looked concerned, fearful even, his eyes dancing around the place. Blue sits down, looking at him as he rambles on. She huffs, wrapping his tail around her paws, planning to be there a while.

 _'I don't see why he would even have a reason to like me! Like, he is just the lone wolf. Probably not even wanting to be in a relationship. Hell, he may not even be gay, o-or bi.'_ He was breathing heavily, his cheeks dusted with a darker shade of pink, contrasting with his dark blue eyes. He gulps, _'We're just rivals, that is all. He would never like me back. Even if we were stranded on a lone planet with no way to communicate or get back to the castle. I'm so stupid for even liking him in the first place!'_ He was distressed and the lioness could smell the sour twinge in his normal oceany scent. She twitches her tail, interrupting his clustered thoughts.

 _'Lance, don't think that of yourself. You are smart and handsome, you should not be worrying about some guy. He should be honored to have someone as wonderful as you liking him.'_ Her eyes had narrowed, pupils thinning to thin slivers, her fur standing on end a bit. Lance looks over, passing in his pacing to lean against a wall.

 _'Blue, I-I don't know what to say to that, but I guess I could say thank you. . . ?'_ The female stands and pads up to him, rubbing up against him in affection.

 _'There you go my boy. Don't put yourself down.'_ The male smiles softly and looks down, running his hand down the length of her back.

 _'Thanks again I guess but. . . He probably thinks I'm weird for flirting with all those alien girls. . .'_ Blue puffs warm air out onto his other hand and smacks him with her tail again. He winches and glares at her and she only closes her eyes and purrs in response.

 _'Don't say that. Or what I know you're going to say.'_

Lance opens his mouth then frowns, _'Don't you dare do that again.'_ The female gives a loud rumbling purr and leans against him, nuzzling the bottom of his neck.

_'There is the old Lance. Now, lets go find your teammates and explain this whole thing out to them.'_

Lance sighs and speaks aloud for the first time in a while, "Okay, fine. Only about you though. ONLY." The lioness rumbles out a growl before she straightens and pads ahead. The male shakes his head, and follows, jogging to catch up with her.

───────────────

The pair walked the hallways of the Castle of Lions, footsteps and pawsteps echoing as they walked. Lance was a little fidgety and his hands were balled into fists. He frowns, breathing uneven to show just how distressed he was.

Blue looks over at him with concern and speaks in her normal calming voice, _'Lance, are you really that nervous?_ Lance jumps at the sudden intrusion to his thoughts and he looks over, padding towards his room, planning to change out of his armor and into his casual wear.

 _'I would be lying if I said no. I'm just worried they will try and attack you, I don't know if you can feel pain in this form.'_ Blue looks at him with a knowing look and Lance looks at her, giving her a small smile.

Blue speaks again, _'Yes, I can feel a bit of pain in this form but not the full force of what I would experience on the field. If it makes you feel better I can let you go in first so you explain to the team. That way I won't get hurt and I can follow you in when it is safe!'_ She speaks happily, letting a purr rumble out of her chest, her tail gave a small flick and she looks to the approaching room.

Lance smiles speaking aloud, "Yeah, that would be better. Thanks Blue." Blue looks up at him and nods, padding up to the door and waiting for him to open it. Lance sighs before opening the door, letting the blue lioness walk in before him. The lion walks in before immediately going to the bed and leaping on it, rolling around in Lance's blankets. Lance scoffs, closing the door, "I swear if you cover my bed-the place where I sleep-in fur, I will just have to kill you."

The lioness perks her ears and sends him a look, _'Oh but Lance, you can't kill me that is impossible!'_ Lance rolls his eyes and looks away, quickly stripping himself of his suit.

He snaps back, "I will find a way. Just, don't look, little awkward ya know."

Blue huffs, rolling over to stare at the wall, _'Whatever you say oh so amazing leader.'_

Lance gasps in fake hurt, "I would make an amazing leader, thank you very much!" He slips on his jeans and pulls his shirt over his head. He grabs his jacket and slips it on over his t-shirt. He looks over at Blue who had rolled back over to glare at him, and snaps, "What?"

Blue yawns, _'You sure you wanna challenge Black? I don't think that would go down so well.'_ The lioness gives the closest of what a smirk could look like on a lion.

Lance slips on his shoes, sending a glare right back to her, "Fine. Let's just get this over with." Blue slides off his bed and onto the ground in a pile of blue fur. She gets to her paws and follows Lance to the door, tail flicking. Lance walks down the hallways and towards the dining room, knowing the rest of the team would be there after a day like today. They had fought a large fleet of Galra ships that were trying to take over a small galaxy on their Southern Side of their empire. Rebellion had started to rise with the thought of Voltron among the people on the planet and the Zarkon wanted to mute the situation. However Voltron got there in time to prevent the movement of Zarkon's plan. However, it was tiring, the Galra would no go down without a fight, so it was a long battle. 

Lance reached the entrance to the Dining Room and he stands there. His fingers fiddle with the inside of his pockets before speaking to Blue through their bond, _"Stay here. I'll call you in when it is alright. They should be fine with it though. Hopefully.'_ Lance exhales before walking in seeing Pidge sitting at table typing away at the computer in front of her.

Lance calls out happily, "Hey Pidge!"

Pidge looks up from her computer, pausing in her typing to reply to Lance, "Oh hey Lance." She gives a warm smile and he looks around, knowing Hunk and maybe Coran were in the kitchen.

Pidge raises an eyebrow to question the look on the males face, "What do you need Lance?"

Lance looks back down to her after he had looked around the room and asks, "Do you know where everyone else is?"

Pidge looks at her computer, pressing a few keys before shutting it off to face Lance, "I'm pretty sure Hunk and Coran are in the kitchen preparing food. Shiro and Keith might be on the training deck but its hard to tell when they can be anywhere really. I'm not quite sure about Allura though. Why are you asking?"

Lance puts on his normal proud face, "Oh I found something amazing out!"

Pidge rolls her eyes and asks him, "What did you find? Cause knowing you it could be really stupid."

Lance gives a large smirk-ignoring her snarky comment-and replies in mockery, "Oh, you'll just have to see what it is when the rest of the team is here."

Pidge sighs and leans back on her chair, crossing her arms, "Fine, I'll get them."

Lance turns ignoring what she did next to walk to his own seat and place his hands on it. He leans against it, waiting impatiently. His mind began to race through everything that could happen, knowing that they could most likely take it the good way but also maybe take it the wrong way. He blows out, running through the thoughts in his head with fever, hoping that the bad possibilities wouldn't be true. He scowls, hearing Hunk and Coran walk in from the kitchen. He could tell that it was the two who came in due to the direction they had come from and the sudden smell of food, reminding him of his hunger.

Lance turned and gave a smile to Hunk, who smiled back, giving a smile wave of greeting. "So, Lance, you asked for us?" Hunk asks, looking to Pidge who had once more returned to her computer.

"Yeah, we just have to wait a little longer for Allura, Shiro and Keith to come in."

Hunk looks at him in wonder and begins to worry, "Lance, what are you doing. You better not be leaving me here! Take me with you!" Hunk begins to plead for him to stay with the rest of the team.

Lance laughs, "No, No, Hunk, I'm not leaving. Though, this is kinda important and may effect the team!"

Hunk blows out a sigh of relief, "Good, I don't want to be stuck in space for the rest of my life without my best friend!" Hunk skips over to him, capturing him in a tight hug and Lance smiles in happiness. He looks over to the sound of three pairs of footsteps walk in. He looks at the three, his gaze lingering on one member in particular. He looks away in a hurry and puts on his normal attitude. Hunk sets him down onto his own feet and turning towards the three.

"You guys fi-"

Lance begins before being interrupted by Keith, "Let's get this over with Lance."

Lance scowls at Keith and snaps, "I was going to make it quick before you so rudely interrupted!"

Keith growls back, eyes narrowing, "Oh and you didn't so happen to rudely interrupt my training!"

Shiro butts in quickly, not wanting the two to continue arguing, "Okay, that's enough. Go ahead Lance."

Lance looks at Shiro and gives him a thankful look before continuing suddenly at a loss for words, "Uh, w-well, you uh see. I don't really know how to put this into words. But, uh, apparently the lions can do a what-chu-might-call it uhm. . ." He sees the team looking at him expectantly and he blows out, knowing they didn't understand. He shakes his head and continues, "You know what. I'll just show you. Blue!" At the sound of the lioness' name she pads out and looks at the team members. Lance looks at the surprised faces of his teammates.

Allura gasps the loudest and attempts to form words, "B-but, t-th-that's imp-impossible! Lance what did you do?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for some Criticism! X3  
> Also looking for an Editor! .o.


	2. Chapter 2 | I'm Not Good at this Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura doesn't like the idea of the Lions having unknown abilities.  
> Lance teaches Hunk on how to Bond with his Lion on a greater level.  
> Lance and Keith have a bonding moment with the lions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't actually expect people to click on this. Or even acknowledge this! XD  
> Anyways, sorry for the long wait, school has been kicking my ass :T
> 
> Anyways, I'm trying to keep the characters as in character as I can possibly get! However, I feel like they will mostly be out of character. Hopefully it works though!  
> I'm starting to struggle with Writers block and it taking me a lot longer to get these chapters out- -n-

Lance snaps at Allura after her sudden outburst, "Hey! I was just introduced to this so you can't blame me!" He notices Shiro tense, back straightening and eyes darting between Blue, Allura and himself.

Allura suddenly snaps back, "Well you must have done something! The lions were never built to have that function and it is impossible for that to happen!" Allura walks to stand in front of him, finger jabbing his chest roughly.

Lance gulps and holds up his hands, frowning, "Well don't look at me! I can't even begin on how many levels this can't be possible!"

Allura scowls and begins, "You do-"

Coran suddenly interjects, "Well, it could be possible that they could have evolved over those 10,000 or more years we had been asleep! Who knows what other skills the have gained from their time alone. 10,000 years will have been a long time and they could've easily adjusted their skills to be able to bond with their chosen paladins more than they could with the originals." Allura looks to him and frowns, eyebrows knitting in confusion and irritation, she stays silent for a moment turning to looking at nothing. 

Lance already knew that Blue was talking to her, he didn't know how though. He takes a step back from the Altean and sighs, looking to a surprised Shiro and Keith. Shiro was extremely tense, eyes dancing to look among all the other members that were standing in the dining hall.

Shiro sighs rather loudly, rubbing his temples in thought before speaking, "Lance, how did Blue do that? Do you think the other lions developed this skill as well?"

Lance looks at Shiro and frowns before speaking softly, "That's the thing, I don't really know, the closest thing I could guess would have to be our bond. Blue and I have a pretty tight bond, we know a lot about each other, so maybe that can allow her to do said skill? I think if any of the other lions were to do that you would need to have a bond like mine with them. At least, thats what I think."

Shiro looks at him, eye narrowing slightly before looking away, "Then we should work on our bonds with our lions. This could give us an edge when fighting Zarkon." 

Lance knows the real reason Shiro wanted this skill. It was mostly because it would create a rift in his battle over the Black Lion with Zarkon. Lance jumps in fear when Blue suddenly rubs up against him and he couldn't help but smile softly, moving his hand to scratch behind her right ear.

Hunk walks up and looks at Lance happily, a large smile covering his face as he begins to bounce on the tip of his toes, "Can you teach me?!"

Lance laughs and grabs his shoulder, holding his excited friend in place, "Of course Hunk! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help? Let's go!"

Lance looks at other members one last time, seeing Keith look at him for a minute before turning his head to converse with Shiro. Lance turns his head hiding the blush that decided to creep onto his cheeks. He looks at the hallway entrance before following Hunk through the Castle and to the Yellow Lion's hanger. Lance couldn't help but feel slightly sick to his stomach and a slight twinge in his heart, he frowns listening to Hunk ramble on about how awesome it is to see Blue. Lance however stayed silent only listening to the conversation, deciding not to butt in when he should have. If Hunk had noticed the change in Lance he ignored it to continue his one-sided conversation. They arrived at the Yellow Hanger in due time in result of the fast pace Hunk had set. Lance didn't mind, he knew his friend was excited and he couldn't help but feel a little excited for him as well.

Hunk looks to Lance, begins bouncing a little, "So, how do I start?"

Lance couldn't help but laugh at his friend, "It doesn't just happen in a matter of minutes Hunk. You'll need to connect with Yellow here." Lance steps towards Yellow and places a hand on his armor, leaning against the large lion.

Hunk pouts a bit before asking, "So, how do I build this bond to your level?" Lance thinks for a minute, noticing Blue lay down by his feet. He hadn't heard or seen her behind him so it was a mystery how she appeared so suddenly.

He replies to Hunk's question quickly, "Well, I usually talk to Blue, I shared a lot of stuff with her! I told her about my life and how I feel a lot of the time, mostly talking about what Earth is like and my family. She was hesitant at first but over time she warmed up enough to start talking about herself, her home and even the other lions. I would spend a lot of time with her too, usually finding time to sit by her or in the cockpit whenever I felt lonely and needed someone to talk to. So, maybe you can start with just talking with him for a while, that is one of the building blocks to this whole thing. Blue eventually got into my head and looked through my memories and such, it helps to form a stronger bond. It's like we're connected. So, don't be concerned about that, if it happens."

Hunk had his mouth hanging open, looking at Lance in surprise, "Wow. You really know a lot about this don't you?"

Lance felt a twinge of excitement and surprise in his gut and he smirks, "Of course I do!"

Hunk snorts in amusement, "Okay, whatever you say. What happens after that though?"

Lance frowns, "Well, after that she kinda just did it. I guess it is their decision whether they want to or not."

Hunk nods and looks up at Yellow and smiles, "Well, I guess I'll work on that for a while, I'll see you later Lance!"

Lance nods and pushes off the lion's leg to stand up straight and padding away. Blue was still laying down at her fellow lion's paws and Lance looks back and stops. He turns and looks at her with a scowl, "Come on Blue." The lion rolls to look at the male with mocker, flicking her tail before looking away. Lance scoffs, "Fine, be that way! Wasn't like I was gonna brush your fur anyways." He turns and pads out the entrance not looking back. He could hear Hunk laugh at his comment before the noise slowly faded away.

Lance scoffs as he hears the soft thuds of Blue's paws racing to catch up with him. He laughs as the lioness rubs up against his back, trying to make sure she would get pampered. Lance blows out, "Blue you're fine! Let's go to my room. I have a spare comb lying around, and maybe we could clean a bit of your fur in the meantime." He flicks a few stray bunches of fur that were sticking up.

The lioness huffs at his before entering his mind, _'Well, let's not wait then!'_ Lance gives a kind hearted chuckle at her response before asking her something that was itching at his skin.

_'Hey Blue, how did you calm down Allura? I know it was you.'_

The lioness didn't seem caught off guard as she swiftly replies as if she had rehearsed the lines over and over again, _'Since you have a bond with all your other teammates and friends here I can use those to my advantage. I used your bond with Allura to explain what this was all about and it wasn't some prank of yours.'_ Lance looks slightly alarmed, fear sweeping across his face before he clears it.

He clears his throat and speaks aloud, "You haven't talked to anybody else on the team. Right?'

Lance felt nervous for her response and he waits for the possible dreadful news.

Blue replies, _'No. I haven't. I'm not that rude. But don't tempt me.'_

Lance sighs in relief, closing his eyes for a minute letting himself relax before opening them. He walks down the hallways, the comfortable silence drawing out between the two and Lance welcomes it. He takes a step past his door before stopping and shaking his head, he turns around and faces the door. On Earth he never really got much silence, coming from a big family in all. With him now being in space he had plenty of silence, but sometimes he wished he could hear the loud chatter of his family around him. He really missed home. The Cuban opens his door and steps in for the second time in the day. He lets the lion walk in before him and he closes the door, padding towards the small bathroom that came with the room. He turns on the light and grabs the small comb he left on the side of the sink. He had got it at the Space Mall the last time they went, which wasn't too long ago. They needed to go there pretty often to get more food and refuel on other supplies. It gave him plenty of time to get new stuff. Though, it was interesting how he obtained currency. 

He rummages around looking for a small spray bottle he had thrown somewhere. He hadn't need use of it at the time he got it, but he was happy he got it in the end. It did come in handy sometimes. He finds it under a towel he had lying around and he grabs it, filling it with water from the faucet. He looks at the bottle and gives it a test spray to see if it still worked, and well and behold it did. He grabs the comb in one hand and the spray bottle in the other and turns the light off, walking into his room. He spotted the large lion laying on a plush carpet on the floor, he managed to find it on one of their supply refuels-and he just had to have it. Who knew aliens could have some of the same things humans had?

He shakes his head, clearing his thoughts. "Alright Blue, time to make you fabulous!" He smirks, walking over to the now alert female. The female looks at him as he kneels down by her and he hears the distinct sound of a purr. He laughs, running his fingers through her fur, feeling for any serious knots or dirty sections. 

After doing a check over her he holds the spray bottle a little farther back then needed and sprays her fur, dampening it with a mist. The female shudders but accepts it anyways and Lance smirks.

"What would you do without me to pamper you Blue?"

The female huffs and bats at him with soft paws. He had taken the comb and began to run it through her fur, noticing it was a little thicker than it a normal lion would have.

He thought about why the female would need longer fur only to have his question answered by the rumbling voice, _"It is used for protection against the freezing temperatures you can experience out here."_

"Oh! That actually. . . Kinda makes sense!" Lance laughs the comb slowly working to smooth the lion's fur. The lion huffs warm air onto his leg, looking to the door. "Ya know, I wonder how Hunk is doing. Who knows, maybe even Shiro or Pidge went to bond with their own lions! And then there's Keith. . . He is probably off training somewhere, probably doesn't want anything with this whole situation." Lance shrugs bringing his arms up and sighing.

Almost as if something was summoned there was a knock on the door and Lance straightens. His face burns a little, wondering who it could possibly be and also kind of happy the rooms were nearly fully soundproof. Lance gets to his feet, abandoning the comb and spray bottle by Blue-who didn't seem to enjoy the interruption. Lance walks to the door, thinking that it would probably be Hunk asking him some more questions, however when he opens the door he jumps in surprise, face warming. Lance opens his mouth to form words but he couldn't and coughs aloud, tongue tied.

Keith looks at him with his normal neutral face and speaks, "Hey Lance. I was wondering if I could come in and maybe talk?"

Lance lets an eyebrow cock and answers politely, "Oh, yeah sure buddy!" Inside he was screaming, it wasn't usual for Keith to come to him wanting to talk.

Keith walks in and breathes in, "Thanks." Lance smiles, closing the door and walking over to Blue and sitting down, passing by Keith. 

Lance noticed Keith hesitate before padding closer to the lion and paladin and taking his own seat. Lance grabs the comb and resumes his earlier actions, brushing out the Blue's fur as the silence draws out.

The trio sat in silence before Lance couldn't take it anymore, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Keith looks to him then to Blue, his features tense and alert as though they could be attacked at any time, "I wanted to know how you bonded with your lion."

<[>Lance scoffs, of course Keith wasn't beating around the bush. He was always the guy that wanted to get to the point. Lance looks up from his brushing at Keith and feels his face warm for the second time in the short amount of time he spent with Keith already. He meets Keith's gaze and smirks, putting on his normal cocky composure, "Well of course you would come to me for advice! Who wouldn't?"

Keith glares at him, "We don't have time Lance."

Lance laughs, "Do we ever have time? Seriously though, what do you want to know from thee amazing Lance?" Lance smiles, feeling Blue's tail run along his arm, telling him to continue. Lance laughs at the small touch and begins to run the comb through the mostly blue fur, already feeling a bit of difference.

Keith clears his throat and puts his hand out to hang over Blue, looking to Lance and speaking, "May I?"

Lance shrugs, "I don't really care, I don't think Blue does either. She is getting pampered in all."

Keith looks to Blue before placing his hand down on the top of her head and moving his head down her neck slowly. Keith gives a soft smile his movements stiff but comfortable and Lance looks away, biting his lower lip trying to hide the small blush appearing on his cheeks.

Keith speaks up softly, "Well, I just want to know what you did with Blue to make you guys so connected." Lance drops his mouth in a silent 'oh' before beginning his "speech". 

"Well. . . Blue and I were already pretty close from the start so that kinda helped for starters. Since she could enter my mind I would talk to her and we would just talk about ourselves. Soon enough I began to speak of more personal things and we started to feel our bond strengthen. Blue later decided she would tell me a bit more about herself, so, yeah. Then this kinda happened!" Lance smiles, his fingers working all the while, blue purring softly.

Keith looks at Blue-his petting stopping, and Lance knew he was processing the information. Keith asks once more, "Is there a way that doesn't require verbal communication?"

Lance pauses for a minute, not sure how to reply, "Well. . . Uhm. . . I guess there could be a way if you were dedicated enough. Why do you ask?"

Keith takes a minute-doubt flashing across his face before going back to neutral-to respond and Lance knew he was hesitating. Keith never really told much about himself so he'd be surprised he would tell him anything. 

Keith exhales before replying slowly, "I-Iv'e never been that good at talking to others. . ."

His voice slowly fades off and Lance looks to the raven haired boy in surprise. "Well, you could just let Red explore your thoughts or just hang out with him? That could help! Over time you could maybe start to talk with him a little more!" Lance gives a warm smile hoping that Keith would open up a little more to him, he wanted to know more about him anyways, maybe this was going to be what Keith classified as a bonding moment?

Keith looks at him, "I guess that could work. . ." Lance claps in hands as an idea popped into his head, he looks to Keith and gives a wide smile. "Should I be worried that you're smiling like that?"

Lance laughs at Keith's question, he hears the faint growl of Blue, "No, I just have an idea come on! You don't need to worry." Keith stands up slowly looking at Lance in confusion before surprise lit in his eyes. Lance grabbed his hand and practically dragged him out of the room, Blue in tow, not all that happy.

Keith sighs, allowing Lance to take the lead, "When have your ideas ever been smart?"

Lance keeps facing forward but a scowl appears on his face, "I heard that!"

Lance leads him to Red's hanger quickly, a smile covering his face, heart beating wildly. As Lance enters the hanger and let go of Keith's hand. He looks up at Red, placing his hands on his hips and calls out, "Alright Red, open up!" The large lion doesn't respond, not a prod in his mind, not even the tiniest movement. "Red? Come on, we don't have all day!" Lance crosses his arms, tapping his foot in defeat. "Keith make your lion listen!"

Keith scowls and glares, "I can't control him!"

Lance turns to him before getting in his face and snapping back, "Then learn how to!"

Keith huffs, "You try and learn to control your lion!"

Lance pokes Keith in his chest, "Watch me!"

Lance turns to see Blue sitting down and he asks her as politely as he could with his current mood, "Blue, can you please tell Red to open up?"

Blue looks at him with a blank look and enters his thoughts, _"Really? Using me to impress Keith? Whatever."_ Blue breaks eye contact and Lance frowns at her comment. Lance turns to Keith a smirks hiding the faint muttering under his breath, knowing Blue was working her magic with Red. The sudden large shove from behind makes him jump in surprise and whirl around only to stare right at Red. He yelps in surprise and takes a few steps back and he swore he saw the robotics lion's eyes shine a little brighter.

He frowns as he hear Keith burst into laughter and the male wheezes out, "Yeah Lance, that is some good control you have there!"

Lance looks at him, face reddening in embarrassment, "W-Well I don't see you doing any better!"

Keith slowly stops laughing, straightening, "Not yet at least. Who knows, maybe when this is over I will be better than you." He gives a challenging look before padding up to Red.

Red lowers his head and opens his large jaw, allowing Keith to enter.

Lance calls out, running to catch up, "Hey wait!"

Keith looks back for a second before turning and entering into Red, Lance not far behind.

The two paladins enter the Lion's cockpit, Keith standing in front of the seat and looking around, "Now what?"

Lance stands there arms crossed, "Well first you should sit down."

Keith looks at Lance and whispers, "Oh."

Keith took a seat placing his hands on the lions' controls and looking around.

Lance speaks up, "Since you don't wish to talk just sit there and relax. Close your eyes and let your thoughts drift. Let your bond with Red open, allowing him to enter your thoughts." Lance had moved to stand behind Keith, looking around, knowing he should leave pretty shortly.

The pair was there or a few minutes before Lance looks at Keith. He looked a little tense but more relaxed than he had ever seen him. Lance gives a small smile before uncrossing his arms, deciding it was a good time to make an exit. He turns and takes a step only to stop in surprise. A warm hand held onto his own, stopping him from leaving the paladin and lion. He looks at Keith who had opened his eyes to look at him. Lance met his purple-like gaze and lets his mouth hang open at Keith's next words.

"Please. Stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot longer than expected. Imma need to get an editor!  
> Anyways, I've been doing a lot of rewatching and searching to help keep my facts as straight as possible!  
> Hopefully it helps?
> 
> Also gender changes.  
> Red, Black and Yellow are now males according to some things I found online!
> 
> I am open to Constructive Criticism and Suggestions!  
> Also, looking for an editor! Interested? Message me, I will test you XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed  
> Note Below with Abandonment Note.  
> Enjoy how trash this is XD 
> 
> Keith and Lance continue their session only to be interrupted by a distress signal.  
> The paladins save a new planet from a Galra attack and decide to stay for a while.

Hello everybody! I appreciate you guys reading and being very patient with me! Sadly, this story will be abandoned. I have had really bad art block and I don't like the plot of this anymore. I can't keep everything straight with the plot here XD Plus, I have no idea where I wanted to go with this. I have no set future plotlines and no set designs. I underestimated how hard it would be to do this story. I may remake this when I am more set down with everything. Until then, this work will be abandoned!

Well, enjoy this little update I started to work on in October and abandoned from then on. This is so rough and probably has a lot of mistakes in it. You get to see how my process goes -w- Please, enjoy this last incomplete chapter.

Lance felt his heart beat speed up as he stares at the hand on his wrist. He gulps, feeling his face flush brightly. He laughs nervously, "Alright Mullet. Since you need that much help."

Lance catches the hint of pink dusting on the Red Paladin's face and gives a soft smirk. He hears Keith whisper something inaudible from where he stood. Lance taunts the male with no malice in his voice, "Oh, what was that?" Lance cocks an eyebrow while turning and padding to lean against the chair.

"Nothing. Just stay. I don't really know what I'm doing." Keith responds with a sharp edge.

Lance rolls his eyes and blowing out slowly, “Whatever you say Keith.”

The Cuban leans against the chair for a bit, looking around the space the pair was currently in. His eyes dance along the seams where the metal met before moving to look in front of him at the blank screen that would usually be filled with the Red Lion’s sight. He resists the urge to look down at the paladin next to him and instead closes his eyes. He breathes deeply, trying to remember the scenes of his childhood. His family used to take him to the beach, the hot sun and cold water only a distant memory. He longs for the salty air of the ocean and the shrieks of alarms. Wait, alarms?

Lance opens his eyes quickly and looks around only to see Keith sitting stiffly. Keith meets his eyes before Lance leaps backwards and racing to get out of the lion as fast as possible. He hears the faint sound of footsteps belonging to Keith behind him and only speeds up. No way was he going to let Keith get their first. They were rivals in His breathing was growing more labored as he races down the halls of the large castle ship. He skids past the door frame and is forced to take a painful sidestep and leap into view of the other paladins.

He leans over to catch his breath, holding up his finger that it would only take a moment. He straightens up and Keith walks in behind him, making him jump slightly.

"Nice of you two to join us. We have a distress call from, uh Pidge, what was it called?" Shiro speaks in his normal leader voice. 

"The language is close to ours and my translation come out to "Euphoria." The planet seems relatively peaceful and is far enough away from Zarkon's Empire to be safe." Pidge speaks, looking at small screen with symbols. 

"Which means Zarkon is most likely trying to expand his empire to greater limits. We must stop him before he controls that sector." Allura speaks up, a small bit of fear evident in her features. 

Lance smirks, "Then why don't we kick some Galra butt?"

Hunk pumps his fist up, "Yeah, lets go show the Zarkon who's boss here!"

Coran stands off to the side, a smile of his lips as he looks to Allura. "Allura, I think it is time you made the wormhole jump," Coran politely responds.

"Of course Coran! Get to your lions paladins, we don't know how much time we have." She eyes look over the 5 teammates, eyes lingering on Lance for a moment longer before turning away from them.

"Lets go paladins!" Shiro shouts, turning and jogging out of the room.

Lance shouts, sprinting out of the room, "Last one to the lions is a rotten egg!" 

Hunk whines loudly one Lance exits the room, "Hey, no fair!"

Lance snickers, a large smile on his lips.

───────────────

Lance jolts in his seat as Blue is rocked by a shot from a Galra cruiser. Lance frowns, looking over to where the cruiser was before pushing Blue to fly towards to target. Blue's mouth canon powers up and she fires a shot along its side. The shot initiates a series of explosions which soon result in the destruction of the cruiser.

Lance hears a few words from his teamamtes before the clear voice of Keith rings through his ears, "We've got incoming!"

"We never get a break, huh girl?" He sighs, pushing Blue to move faster towards the quickly approaching fleet.

Hunk yells through the comms, his voice shaking as the Yellow lion takes a direct hit to his right side, "When is Voltron needed cause we're getting beat up here!"

Lance adds in as forcefully moves Blue to the left to help her avoid a shot, "Yeah, I don't know how much more the lions can take!"

Pidge quickly butts in, "We can't! The Galra are trying to enter the atmosphere to planet Euphoria and we can't defend 2 places at once!"

Shiro quickly commands, "Pidge, Lance, get rid of the Galra trying to enter the atmosphere! Keith, Hunk, you're with me, we'll try and keep them farther away to give you guys cover!"

Lance moves Blue and flies to help Pidge with the 7 Galra cruisers. Normally the Green Lion would be nimble enough to easily pick off each but she was cornered and armor badly damaged. As he draws closer to picks the closest target and starts to activate the tail lasers. Lance snarls as Blue flies quickly over the top side of a cruiser, her tail laser running along the metal surface. A large explosion sounds behind them as the first cruiser is destroyed. As the pair flies off to the next cruiser Pidge cries out, her lion malfunctioning due to a surge of energy.

"PIDGE!" Lance cries out, eyes wide in shock and horror. "Guys, we need backup immediately! The Green Lion is badly damaged and I don't think she can take anymore!

Blue swiftly flies over without any instruction and blocks the other pair from anymore fire. Lance clenches his jaw, the sounds of his teammates closing in helping to calm him racing heart slowly. Lance moves Blue to let her get a shot at the Galra cruisers with her mouth canon. Many of the shots hit a few of the cruisers, slightly damaging the hulls or close sides. Suddenly a direct hit from an Ion Canon hits Blue and Lance feels the energy coursing through her. He shouts, muscles contracting painfully as he holds onto the controls tightly, knuckles white. As the energy leaves Lance shakes his head watching as his other 3 teammates work together to destroy the rest of the cruisers.

He shakes his head, eyes blurring. He exhales heavily before looking up to see the Yellow, Red and Black lion taking most of the heavy fire. He groans before placing 2 hands on his helmet, trying to fight off the sudden headache that was attempting to split his head open.

Lance jumps at the sudden loud voice ringing through his ears that belongs to Shiro, "Lance, Pidge do you have a copy?!"

Pidge replies, her breathing sounding a little heavier than normal, "I copy! Lance?"

"Yep, still alive!" Lance replies, trying to sound as cheerful as ever.

"Are you guys okay?!" Hunk yells, his voice sounding distressed.

"Hunk, buddy, volume please. But yes, I think we're both good." Lance replies, his eyes narrowed as he watches the fleet of Galra descend on the group. 

"Good, I think it's time for Voltron!" Shiro yells out, his voice sounding strained.

The team shouts in unison, seeming ore cheerful, "Form Voltron!"

───────────────

The group disbands from Voltron to watch the few Galra ships retreat to live another day.

"We did it!" Lance laughs, pumping his arm up into the air.

"Good job team. I'm thinking we let the lions charge up and we heal up on this planet. I think we all deserve it." Shiro speaks, sounding relieved.

"I think that is a great plan Shiro. Let's dock and meet the local of the planet we just saved." Allura speaks." 

Lance smiles listening to his teammates chatter before moving Blue towards her hanger. His lion's presence in his mind doesn't surprise him, but the small twinges of pain generating from her alarmed him. He looks around the control room before muting his mic and speaking.

"Blue, girl, you okay?" Lance asks, his tone serious but worried.

_"Yes my paladin, just need to rest. You yourself should find your way to the healing pod. I sense your discomfort. I'll be fine."_

"You're too good for me Blue. Lets get you inside." Lance smiles softly, leaning back into his chair softly pushing on her controls.

The lion remains quiet but Lance knows she doesn't know how to reply. He smiles before allowing the lion to take over as they make it to the castle. He watches with his hands on his legs as she lands and crouches down. Lance stands up and pads out of his lion. He stops outside her large jaws to pat her thick armor.

"Rest up girl. You deserve it." Lance smiles sadly before jogging out of the hangar, pulling off his helmet and gripping his head.

He pants while leaning against the wall as waves of pain overcome his senses. He had forgotten about the headache while worrying about Blue and the fight but it was backa nd stronger than ever. He groans while rubbing his forehead carefully. He walks towards the infirmary slowly, inhaling and exhaling loudly.

Coran runs up from around the corner and grabs the sides of Lance's face. He frowns and sighs in worry. 

"Let's get you into a cyropod."

───────────────

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact. Planet Euphoria is a planet I created for Science Class in 6th grade!  
> I've recently began to think about it more and decided to try and involve it in a story!
> 
> Planet Euphoria has a Purple Colored atmosphere, not like our Blue Atmosphere.  
> The land is very shaped and includes floating island, tall mountains and deep carving valleys.  
> Has 5 moons that are not yet named.  
> The planet holds a lot of life and I'm still coming up with the species I wanna use!
> 
> Has some really weird names I make up in google translator-

**Author's Note:**

> I can go into depth about this AU, but Cliffhanger XD  
> I'm sorry. Hopefully you get this far!
> 
> Anyways, I'm not very good with terminology for stuff, so I'll attempt it and try and make it make sense. I'M TRYING OKAY?  
> Anyways, next chapter will hopefully be out soon!  
> I spent like 4 days just writing this and the second chapter should come a little faster. Or maybe slowly, I have school -n-


End file.
